youreontotaldramaislandcharliebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!
As you can tell by his pen name, two of his favortie shows of all time are Total Drama Island and Peanuts (Charlie Brown and Snoopy). One day, he was reading fanfictions of Total Drama Island on here after watching this show because he was bored and had nothing better to do. he tried my hands at a couple of them, but they failed miserably :(. Then, one night, he was reading the Sunday funnies and came across one of the greatest comics of all time: Peanuts. As he read it, I somehow asked myself this zany question: "he wonder what it would've been like if CHarlie Brown and the gang were under Chris' torture on Total Drama Island?". Then, it hit him: he'll write a fanfiction like that! he started writing one with all the characters from Peanuts going to the island. But before he submitted it, I noticed that a lot of people had done this sort of thing before. he was about to scrap the idea until one night, when having a conversation with his brother, he was given the idea to just send Charlie Brown to the island with the original campers. The result: "You're on Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown!" was born. Now, the TDI cast will experience elements created by the legend Charles Shultz himself!As an added bonus, Snoopy and Woodstock are cameramen! How can you go wrong with that? Summary What if Charlie Brown had been selected to compete along with the other 22 campers. Story based on the television show and is told from the POV of Charlie Brown. Follow along with everyone's favorite blockhead as he interacts with the campers of TDI! R&R! Chapters *Chapter 1 Welcome to Total Drama Island, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 2 You're a Failure, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 3 It's the first vote, Charlie Brown *Chapter 4 Happy Thanksgiving, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 5 Stay Awake, Charlie Brown *Chapter 6 You're Not Alone, Charlie Brown *Chapter 7 What are you afraid of, Charlie Brown *Chapter 8 It's the Bloody Red Baron, Charlie Brown *Chapter 9 Brace Yourself, Charlie Brown *Chapter 10 It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown *Chapter 11 It's Free Time, Charlie Brown *Chapter 12 Play Ball, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 13 Run, Charlie Brown! Run! *Chapter 14 It's Summer Love, Charlie Brown *Chapter 15 You're Talented, Charlie Brown *Chapter 16 She's A Traitor, Charlie Brown *Chapter 17 It's the Sucky Outdoors, Charlie Brown *Chapter 18 Where are we, Charlie Brown? *Chapter 19 Run for your life, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 20 It's a twist, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 21 It's A Dog Fight, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 22 It's a Photo Finish, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 23 It's a Care Package From Home, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 24 Race to Boney Island, Charlie Brown *Chapter 25 Things Change, Charlie Brown *Chapter 26 She's Pure Evil, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 27 Welcome to Boot Camp, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 28 Keep Your Head Up, Charlie Brown *Chapter 29 Let's Cook, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 30 It's Suppertime, Charlie Brown *Chapter 31 It's the Curse of Boney Island, Charlie Brown *Chapter 32 Let's Play Paintball, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 33 Run For Your Life, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 34 There's No Light Like Moonlight, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 35 Who Can You Trust Charlie Brown? *Chapter 36 Trust is a Fickle Thing, Charlie Brown *Chapter 37 It's An Important Promise, Charlie Brown *Chapter 38 You're a hunter, Charlie Brown! *Chapter 39 It's A Moose Chase, Charlie Brown Category:Content